Nickelodeon
Donna Has Rags Donna, Emma, and Michael were walking on the streets of Hartfeld when they saw a karaoke bar called, "The Palace". They thought they could each sing a song there. Inside the bar, the manager, "Arthur McGowens" told them that it was 50 dollars per song, which isn't fair and the real price is 2 dollars. A Latino man told the manager that he had to do the 2 dollars, or else he'll get in trouble with the mayor again. A waiter named, "Charlie Prince" gave them their coffee. Charlie explained that Arthur is his step father. His mother died when he was a little boy, leaving The Palace to him and his step brothers, "Andrew and Lloyd" Also, he doesn't know the difference between touring college students and Hartfeld students. Arthur was talking to his sons and band, "Androyd" Andrew was the snobby brother, while Lloyd was a lot nicer. He was also happy that Charlie was making new friends, much to Arthur's dismay. After their coffee, it was karaoke time. Lloyd picks the name from the hat and it was Donna's turn to go up. She picked a new song called Nothing Gets Better Than This by Cinderfella Everyone cheered, except for Arthur and Andrew. After Emma sang, "Someday My Prince Will Come" Charlie came up to them and congratulated Donna. Then he told them that he's Cinderfella. Donna saw his lyrical songs on Viewtube, but he's never seen his face. That's because Arthur doesn't know he performs and always ignores Charlie talent for Androyd, which is a combo of Andrew and Lloyd. Charlie warned them to cover their ears, because their singing is terrible. Androyd started to sing Cameo's, Word Up. Emma thought that their singing was terrible, but Lloyd did know how to dance. Everyone looked in horror as they watch Androyd's horrible act. As they walked out they saw a cute brunette boy with a beard "Shawn", hoping that Donna would have an album cover. Later at Majesty Records, Kaddee Worth was performing her latest video, "Love You Hate You" at her father's studio. That's when Shawn came in late. He told Kaddee's father, "Reggie" about Donna and her friends, but Reggie ordered him to fix the playback machine. Suddenly, a dog came up and pounced on Kadee. He was Kaddee's pet dog Trumpet. Her stylist wondered why she couldn't have a purse-sized dog like other stars, but all Kadee said, "Trumpet loves the real me." After she got changed, she came up to her two best friends, Sammy and Tammy, Kaddee wishes to wear normal clothes and write her own songs, but the her father wanted her to be protected. Kadee began to worry if she'll ever be her sweet self and date who she chooses, unlike her boyfriend, "Finn" who is always busy stealing the spotlight and his photoshoots. The next day after class, Donna was walking Animal when they heard some drumming, wandering off again This was leading her to a block party, where she came across Charlie playing his ukelele. She remembered that even though he was poor, he can still have a good time, just like the gypsies from the Hunchback of Notre Dame She showed off her dancing in front of the street performers while Animal drummed to the beat. Kadee and Trumpet were going for a walk to get some fresh air, when Trumpet joined Donna into the dance. That's when she bumped into Charlie. Kadee helped Charlie up, unknowingly taking his songbook. The street performers were shocked that Kadee Worth is here, she decided to leave before the paparazzi see her. Suddenly, Charlie got a call from Arthur that he was supposed to take his brother's demo an hour ago. Donna decided to go with him, in case he gets lost. They both arrived at Majesty Records, where they saw job openings for a janitor. Donna thought that it would be a great idea for him to apply, so he can get real money. Charlie wasn't sure, but then Shawn came in and insisted he'd apply. Shawn was thrilled that he saw Donna at Majesty Records. Erna came in to warn Shawn that the backup singers just quit for Kadee's latest video, because they were tired of Finn stealing the spotlight. Donna decided to fill in their shoes and at 50 dollars per hours. The next day, Charlie was on his first day on the job while Donna, Iris, Atlas, Shreya, and Emma were excited to be in a Kaddee Worth video. Inside a recording room, he decided to goof off by singing his song, "Someday". Shawn came in hearing him sing. After he finished his song, he did a playback. Charlie was embarrassed because Shawn heard him singing, and thought that he had the voice of a star. Meanwhile, Donna, Emma, Atlas, Iris, and Shreya were wearing the tacky uniforms that the studio took for the video. Donna changed them up into something less constricting. The director was okay with them it, as long as Finn has most of the attention. Donna knew how to handle stage hog. After the video, Finn came up to the girls' outfit and said that they look like alien barf. Atlas was about to punch him, but Iris calmed her down. During the break, Kadee was looking at the songbook Charlie dropped. Unfortunately, it had his secret stage name: Cinderfella. Donna took the book, because she knows Cinderfella. She started to think that Kadee seems like a nice person. Charlie came in cleaning the set when Donna came up and gave him the songbook he dropped. Finn thought he was a rapper and his "stage name" was lame. Donna thought that Finn was being rude about his position. Kadee started to giggle, thinking that Charlie is cute for a janitor. She remembered that her father made her "Fake Date" him to sell more records. Donna began to worry that she might be able to get some real air, so she decided to invite her to meet the local street performers. Kadee would love that. Before they could leave, Shawn decided to give Charlie a little talk, about getting a new stage name. Then Shawn came up with the name, "Rags" figuring that if fame ever gets into his head, he needs to remember where he came from. Charlie thought that Rags was a good stage name. Later, Charlie, Kadee, Iris, Atlas, Shreya, Emma, and Donna were at the town square where they saw the same street performers. Kadee was amazed by how many street performers were there. Emma told her that most of them live in the Hartfeld Homeless Shelter, trying their best to earn money. Kadee told them that her father never lets her near street performer, because he's been overprotective of her since her mom died. Charlie knew how he felt, because his mom died as a kid and Arthur sold her piano for a karaoke machine. "I know what you mean" Charlie replied, "My mom died when I was a kid too, Arthur sold her piano to buy a karaoke machine." Kadee also had another confession, she showed a song she wrote herself. She knew that her father would freak if he knew she wrote her own songs. Charlie thought that the song was beautiful. He told a keyboardist performer to play it for them, "Perfect Harmony" Everyone cheered for their performance. To repay them for letting Kadee be herself, she invited them to her company's masquerade ball Saturday Night. As he got back, Arthur was starting to suspect that he's been ignoring his duties. He showed Charlie the rejection email they had. Arthur thought that he could give Majesty Records a piece of his mind by going to the masquerade ball, leaving Charlie alone at The Palace. Charlie didn't know what to do, Diego and Martha both knew that he was Cinderfella. They had to do something, so they got out a sewing machine they found in the garbage that they didn't want to see go to waste. They took a curtain and sewed up the perfect outfit for Charlie Prince to wear. To cover it, they told Arthur that Charlie has a cold. Also it was the one night of the month he hates, Kids Night. This meant that Diego will take over it. Saturday night came, Charlie was pretending to be sick like he learned in drama class. Only Arthur and Andrew fell for his little trick. After Arthur, Andrew, and Lloyd left for the party. It was time for Charlie to go from Charlie Prince to Rags. He took off on the bike Diego fixed up and rushed off to Majesty Records. At the party, Donna and friends were on Kadee's guest list, along with Charlie. Kadee began to worry that Charlie wouldn't make it. Finn tried to kiss her, but Donna used her force powers to replace Kadee with a chicken wing. Finn opened his eyes and was humiliated by the chicken wing kiss, everyone laughed. Lloyd got stoked by the chicken wings at the buffet. He gorged himself in, but Arthur stopped him so they can be on the record label. Tammy saw Lloyd being his messy self and blush. Charlie made it to the party, but the guard blocked him. Luckily, Shawn recognized him through his hair and told the guard that he was with him. Shawn gave Charlie a fedora afterward, so no one would recognize him, including a mask. After Charlie went off to the party, he bumped into Kadee. She didn't recognize him, so he called himself by his stage name, "Rags". Kadee started to fall madly in love with him, which made Finn jealous. After the video of Love You Hate You, the DJ performed. Rags came on stage and performed Rags' song., "Not So Different". Arthur began to suspect that he looked a little bit like Charlie, so they decided to go back home to check to see if he's recovering. Before Lloyd left, he looked and saw that it was Charlie with his bushy hair. Donna and friends began to notice that Charlie did made it. Donna made some Leaving Dance Movies so he could escape and get back before they do. Before he left, Kadee rushed up to him to find out who he is, but Rags kissed her and said, "Just Be You."As he left, his Someday demo to fall out of his jacket. On his bike, he rushed back into The Palace, ran towards his room, placed on his jammies and went back to bed. Arthur came up and saw that his step-son was still sleeping. After he left, Charlie saw that his Someday demo was gone. Donna got a text message from Charlie that he lost his Someday demo. Come to The Palace for lunch, everything is in the house. At the Palace, Donna, Emma, Shreya, Atlas, Iris, Griffin, Zephyr, and Michael came over for the Emergency Someday Search with hot dogs, carrot sticks and fries on them. Charlie told them about losing his CD and that Kadee, Sammy, and Tammy will be holding an audition to find out who Rags is, with help from singer Naranja Cancion. Just then Lloyd came in, congratulating Charlie on his performance and he hoped to become a dance major at Hartfeld U, but his dad won't let him. Little did they knew, is that Andrew was spying on them. Andrew told Arthur about the whole Rags shebang, Arthur didn't want Charlie to steal his son's dreams, so he hatched up an evil plan. Later that night, most of the boys at Hartfeld came in. Kadee was worried, but Charlie told her to, "Just Be You". He didn't want to tell her, because Arthur might find out. Reggie came in, he was still worried about this hole Rags situation, but Kadee told him that her mom wouldn't be happy if she was alive. Tears started to shed down Reggie's face, because after his wife got struck by a car, he's been preventing himself of the reminder by making his daughter of a puppet. His favorite was the retention Bobby McFerrin's Freedom is A Voice. They figured it was high time Kadee's real voice is heard. And just like that, he hugged his daughter. Knowing that she's ready to spread her wings. As Lloyd tried to welcome Naranja, he bumped into Tammy. Then they both blushed. Kadee seems to be fond of Lloyd and Tammy together, seeing them as future best friend in-laws. Suddenly, Andrew came in, saying that their father wants him and Lloyd upstairs. When they got upstairs, Arthur locked them in the janitor's closet, telling them that Androyd is now a solo act, with a little lip-synching and editing power. Both Arthur and Andrew high fived and headed down to ruin Charlie's chances. Back in the lobby, Naranja was wrapping up his act when Donna sensed in the force that Charlie and Lloyd are in danger. She told Animal to sense out where Charlie is. She told Rocket to slow them down with a little DJ Rocket magic. Arthur didn't want DJ Rocket to ruin Androyd, so he pushed him out of the way and placed in the edited demo. Upstairs, Baby Groot heard the janitor closet banging. Baby Groot quickly rushed into Donna's bag. Shreya used a bobby pin to free the step-brother. As they got out, Charlie and Lloyd hugged Shreya for freeing them. By the time they got down, they saw Andrew lip-synching the whole song. They were too late. Tammy, Sammy, Diego, and Martha knew that Andrew couldn't be Rags, but Kadee already knew who Rags really was, Charlie Prince, thanks to a little Just Be You phrase. After they kissed, Lloyd came down and held Tammy's hand. " Kadee and Charlie began to sing while Naranja played his guitar. Rocket got mad at Arthur for using his turntable as a lip-synch device, so he placed cockroaches down his pants. He also did the same thing to Andrew, for leaving Lloyd out of everything. Everyone started to laugh. Arthur begged Lloyd for help, but he decided to tell the truth that Charlie's mother let The Palace to him and not Arthur and that he forced the employees to keep this hidden from Charlie, or else they'll get fired. Charlie was happy because he had his fairytale ending. He got to be heard and he got Kadee's heart and her true self. Diego and Martha decided to run The Palace until Charlie turns 18. Diego and Martha decided to give him a taste of his own medicine for lying to Charlie all these years, by making them the janitors. One Week Later The Palace was under new management with Diego and Martha. The street performers and Shawn came to the event to encourage Charlie, knowing that he could do it. Diego came up onstage, announcing the grand opening of the new and improved The Palance. Plus he's going to make every night Kid Night, because there is nothing more important than spending time with your family Suddenly, Martha, Zeph and his younger sister, "Ziomara" came onstage, much to Donna's surprise. Which explaines how Charlie knew about Donna's dancing and how Zio learned to play the ukelele. Then Zephyr introduced Kadee, Rags and The Raggedy Dancers, consisting of Sammy, Tammy and a newly polished Lloyd. Shreya gave him a new hairstyle to set him apart from Andrew. DJ Rocket started playing their new song, "Me and You Against the World" Andrew and Arthur were both complaining about their new duty while they watched Charlie and Kadee perform. After a little dancing, they brought up The Celestian Alliance onstage and helped them dance. The End. Characters Donna Solo Emma Hawkings Michael Harrison Charlie Prince(First Apperance) Kadee Worth(First Apperance) Zephyr Hernandez Diego and Martha Hernandez(First Apperance) Ziomara Hernandez Kadee Worth(First appearance) Sammy and Tammy(First Apperance Lloyd(First Apperance) Andrew(First Apperance) Notes: When Shawn mentioned that Donna performed with CLST on Let's All Dance Until We're Sick, blowing the minds for accepting anyone who's Strange. This is a reference to CLST in Dance Magic. Naranja Cancion from Mary O'keeffe's Diego Dancers makes an appearance. In this version, Charlie's hair is blond, but in the original, he's brunette. In this version, Charlie's parental figures, "Diego" and "Martha" were also Zephyr's parents and Zephyr is best friends with Charlie. FFFFFFFFFFFFFFCategory:Valentine's Day Episodes‏ Category:Camping episodes